Ukwxpuc0090 Wiki
UC0090 Char's Return Char's Return UC0090 is a story (Unoffical) between UC 0088 ZZ Gundam and U.C 0093 Char's Counterattack is a game Ultimate Knight Windom XP ''a published by Ultimate Knight in Facebok Page since March 2017. ''Ultimate Knight Windom XP (Ultimate Knight ウィンダムXP Knight UindamuXP) or UKWXP, is a Japanese Indie game originally developed by Y. Kamada for the PC as a sequel to his previous work, the Bootfighter Windom XP SP-2. It features an assortment of 3D mechas which the player can control and use to fight battles, either online or versus bot opponents. The game is inspired by Japanese Mecha based on anime and video games with game-play resembling mech versus games on older consoles but with enhanced options such as the 60 FPS screen refresh rate, including online game-play capabilities. https://www.facebook.com/pg/ukwxpuc0090/ __TOC__ Reference: カラードによる巡洋艦アラハス襲撃 U.C.0090 『ダブルフェイク アンダー・ザ・ガンダム』（1990年） Double Fake: Under the Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Return 連邦軍上層部によるジョニー・ライデンの捜索 U.C.0091 『機動戦士ガンダム MSV-R ジョニー・ライデンの帰還』（2012年 - 現在） 地球のネオ・ジオン残党が宇宙へ撤退編集 U.C.0092 『機動戦士ガンダム ジオンの再興』(1988年) 『機動戦士ガンダム 新ジオンの再興』(2010年 - 2011年) Mobile Suit Gundam: The Revival of Zeon Mobile Suit Gundam: New Revival of Zeon The Dog of War U.C. 0092 South Indian Ocean Waves U.C. 0093 Side Operation of the Zeon U.C. 0093 Episodes Episode 1 A New Consciousness 破壞的覺悟 * UC0089 In the final battle on Axis where Char is still soundly defeated by Amuro, both rivals' Psycoframes react to one another and overload causing them to both disappear without a trace which also causes the raw explosion of psychic energy to halt the asteroid's advance into Earth. Both Char and Amuro are considered MIA. Episode 2 Ral Fleet Zeon Remnants 拉爾家艦隊 * UC 0090, Char join with Ral Fleet , Go to Earth "Ral Castle", Raise "Neo Zeon" in Secret "Ral Fleet" Support "Glemy Faction" In "First Neo Zeon War" "Ral Fleet" The main force at "Ral Castle"/"Earth" "Glemy Faction" main force at "Space" UC 0090 Char hidden himself, and command "Ral Fleet" Episode 3 The White Devil 白色惡魔 * Kamille Bidan rehabilitation and Amuro Ray return Gundam TEAM "Londo Bell" Episode 4 Crimson Lightning 真紅の稲妻 * MSV-R:The Return of Johnny Ridden The newly published manga "MSV-R:The Return of Johnny Ridden" also serves as solid proof of Johnny Ridden's survival through U.C. 0079 and to the year U.C. 0090. Presumably, Ridden lost his memories of being an ace pilot (due to oxygen deprivation) and took the name of Led Wayline and joined the Federation. He worked for the Federation Survey Service, collecting information of Mobile Suits from both the Federation and the Zeon forces used during the One Year War. The FSS is also looking for information, ironically on Johnny Ridden, who had gone missing since the end of the OYW. Johnny Ridden Return Neo Zeon, U.C. 0090. Episode 5 Glemy Faction Called The Sleeves 帶袖的古利明 * UC 0090 A former Glemy Faction Become a new fleet, called "The Sleeves" * Full Frontal, the man they call the Second Coming of Char Aznable, the Red Comet. * The assault of Titans Remnants * Titans Remnants main mission : Vanquish The Sleeves, revive reputation. Episode 6 Newtype Assassin 新人類刺客 * Illia Pazom, A subordinate of Mashymre Cello, she became a mobile suit pilot at a young age. During the First Neo Zeon war * she piloted an MS-14J ReGelgu and, like Mashymre, remained with Haman Karn's faction during Glemy's rebellion. * After the end of the First Neo Zeon movement, she goes on to join Char Aznable's Second Neo Zeon in the UC 0090s. Episode 7 Black Ops 黑色行動 * ECOAS "Black ops" Found Ral Fleet whereabouts, at Istanbul * Char's Pro Guard Team Episode 8 Londo Bell Launch 出發 * Londo Bell Launch * Gundam Team Meets Johnny Ridden Episode 9 Clash of Castle 城堡之戰 * Battle of the Castle * Amuro Meets Char * Char Get on Garuda to Aleppo Episode 10 The Fall of Aleppo 阿勒坡的淪陷 * Attack on Aleppo * Erik Blanke Team VS Hugues Courand Team * Char's Garuda at Aleppo and go to Baghdad Episode 11 Black Sunday黑色星期日 * Battle at Baghdad * Vincent Gleissner Meets Shiro Amada Team * Char's Garuda at Baghdad Heading to Persian Gulf Episode 12 The Gulf War 海灣戰爭 * Char's Garuda Arrive Persian Gulf * FA Hyaku Shiki "Blue" VS Psyco Doga * London Bell Attack Char's Garuda Episode 13 Shutter Island 隔離島 * Char's Jukon Heading to Arabian Sea * London Bell keep chasing. * Socotra, the Shutter Island. Episode 14 Who Owns the Oceans 誰控制了海洋 * Char Heading to Diego Garcia * Who Owns the Oceans? Who Owns the World. * The EFSF military base , Indian Ocean Island of Diego Garcia * Diego Garcia Have a "Electromagnetic Aircraft Launch System" * Char and his main army are going to the Space * Char meets Newtype Assassin at the low orbit Episode 15 Air Crash 空中浩劫 * London Bell leave Shutter Island, Heading to Djibouti, Camp Lemonnier * Christina and Tri-Star against two Apsaras * Amuro and Kamille rush to Djibouti Episode 16 Heat Sword 烈焰之劍 * Amuro, Kamille get on Nahel Argama, * Newtype Assassin attack on Nahel Argama Episode 17 Occupied Solomon 重奪所羅門 * Char and Full Frontal Attack on Solomon * Titans Remnants go to Solomon * Earth Federation Against Ral Consortium Episode 18 Sweetwater 甘泉 * After Ral Consortium Take over Solomon * Char go to Sweetwater Episode 19 Red Comet 紅彗星作戰 Episode 20 Solomon Predicament 所羅門圍困戰 Episode 21 Break out 爆發 Episode 22 Accelerate 加速 Episode 23 Arrive at Mars 抵達火星 Episode 24 Full Occupation 全面佔領 Episode 25 Duel 絕地決戰 Episode 26 Victory 完全勝利 Main Characters * Char Aznable * Johnny Ridden * Full Frontal * Amuro Ray * Kamille Bidan Characters Ral Consortium(Sercet Code:Neo Zeon) Ral Consortium * Char Aznable (Hidden Leader) * Nanai Miguel * Urey Hustler * Karius Otto Ral Fleet (Former Delaz Fleet)(Earth) * Johnny Ridden (Fleet Leader) * Hill Dawson * Bosch * Illia Pazom * Loni Garvey The Sleeves (Former Glemy Faction) (Space) * Full Frontal * Mineva Lao Zabi * Suberoa Zinnerman * Marida Cruz * Angelo Sauper Earth Federation Forces Earth Federation * Otto Mitas * Hugues Courand * Ryu Roots * Yuu Kajima * Shiro Amada * Kou Uraki * Riddhe Marcenas Londo Bell * Bright Noa * Amuro Ray * Chan Agi * Kamille Bidan * Christina Mackenzie * Beecha Oleg * Elle Vianno * Lino Abbav * Sayla Mass * Beltorchika Irma * Nigel Garrett * Kai Shiden Titans Remnants * Haifan * Ted Ayachi * Ford Romfellow * Yazan Gable * Alpha A. Bate * Bernard Monsha * Chap Adel List of Mechanics Neo Zeon * ORX-013-3 Gundam Mk-V Unit 3 * RMS-106D Hizack Desert * RMS-108M Marasai Marine * AMX-117F Gazu-Forest * MSR-100S Hyaku Shiki Kai * AMX-006 Gaza-D * AMX-007 Gaza-E * AMX-009 Dreissen * AMX-009D Dreissen Desert * AMX-009C Dreissen Cold * AMX-011 Zaku-III * AMX-011S Zaku III Custom * AMX-015 Geymalk * AMX-102 Zssa Full loadout * AMX-102C Zssa Kai * AMX-107G Bawoo G * AMX-107-S Bawoo Red Comet * AMX-107RP Rebawoo Prototype * AMS-117X Geara Doga (Prototype) * AMS-119 Geara Doga * AMS-119B Geara Doga B * AMS-119S Geara Doga S * AMS-120X Geara Doga Psycommu System Test Type * AMX-018［HADES］ Todesritter * YAMS-130B Greifer * NZ-222 Psyco Doga * Rewloola class Earth Federation Forces * Garuda class (Garuda) * RGM-86B GM III B * RGM-86S GM III S * RGM-86SP GM III SP * RX-121-1G Gundam TR-1 Ground Type * MSZ-006A2 Zeta Plus A2 * MSZ-006C1 (Bst) Zeta Plus C1 "Hummingbird" * MWS-19051G D Gundam "First" * MWS-19051G-2 D Gundam "Second" * RGX-D3 D Gundam "Third" * RGX-DP1 D Gundam Perfect * RGX-D4 D Gundam "Fourth" * MSA-014 Σ Gundam (σ) Gundam * MSK-003 Wagtail II Londo Bell * Ra Cailum class (Ra Cailum) * SCVA-76 Nahel Argama * RGM-89 Jegan * MSZ-006-3-A1 Zeta Gundam 3-A1 * MSZ-008 ZII * MSZ-009M Mega Zeta * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II B * RGZ-91 Re-GZ * RGZ-91B Re-GZ Custom * YRA-90A μ Gundam (Mu Gundam) Titans Remnants * Dogosse Giar class (General Revil) (OVA version) * RGM-86SP GM III Special Force * RMS-108 Marasai * RMS-141 Xeku Eins * RMS-154FA Full Armour Barzam * RX-178 Gundam Prototype MKII-X0 Category:Browse